Slide Steps
by Zarius
Summary: Within the Multi-Verse, there is turbulence on the tracks, a rip in the road, something is buffering the walls of reality, trying to get through. As Corinth is put on alert, only one individual has the necessary understanding to save the city, but will his conscience and his prior experiences permit a new Exodus?


**POWER RANGERS AND SLIDERS:**

**"SLIDE STEPS"**

**WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers and all trademarked characters are owned by Saban Brands. SLIDERS are trademarked by UNIVERSAL. No profit shall be made from this venture**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

"Well, it's time to take the fight against evil back to my own world" said Scott Truman as he prepared to board the inter-dimensional travel train docked within the Panorama City subway, having travelled to a world where a different group of Power Rangers, and the human race, were thriving.

There had been a clash of personalities, even a physical clash that pitted Scott's wits and skills against the leader of this dimension's Rangers, Jayden, but ultimately this battle between them proved to be a ruse to fool their enemies and they were able to get the drop on their adversary, a devious machine being known as Professor Cog and a Nighlok General called Shifter.

They were able to overcome their differences and rally together to defeat an unholy alliance between the Nighlok forces of this world and the ruthless and malicious machines of Scott's own.

This team of Rangers had even gotten to meet Scott's own group after they were temporarily sucked into his home dimension by Professor Cog. With the assistance of Doctor K and the remaining Rangers on Scott's team, they were able to return to their own world.

"Say hi to your team for us" said Emily.

"I wish you could demorph" said Mike as the two walked over to the centre of the train, "So I could thank you face to face"

The doors of the train slid open, and Scott stepped into them

"I see the way she looks at you"

"Hey guys, you ever wonder how a train can just travel to another dimension as easily as the snap of a finger?" said Mike

"We experience stranger things over on our end of the universe" Jayden said

"I think you mean multi-verse" said Jake

"Scott's team were pretty sharp, I admit I had a bit of a crush on the Scottish Ranger" said Mia.

"That makes sense, between your love of cooking and their love of frying, you'd get on like a kitchen on fire" joked Kevin, "Provided you don't set the kitchen on fire of course"

The Samurai Rangers laughed and proceeded to walk out of the tunnel. As they did so, Jayden took one further glance back at the tunnel

And so the Samurai Rangers went back to their regular lives, little knowing that within the tunnel, fresh problems were about to be triggered

Inside the train, Scott looked at his left arm and tapped slightly onto it, a binary code began to materialize within the fabric of his uniform, dotted in black letting that was enhanced by a velvet glow, igniting the code and making it visible. Scott tapped on three letters and two numbers and then gently nodded his head

Scott felt a slight tremor beneath his feet and the insides of the train began to vibrate and shudder. As he approached a bright, shimmering light that violently fluxuated and, in several instances, began to gradually shrink and then balloon in size

"What's going on?" said Scott as he gazed on in awe at the sight before him, managing to make out a vivid shape at the center of the unstable nexus, a technologically advanced, towering city with a long stretch of runway across it. A sharp-edged and brightly eagle eyed vehicle flying overhead, violently pushing itself forwards and backwards, pounding away at an invisible barrier.

Finally, the buckling ended, the city faded from view, and the wormhole stabilized again. The train flew through and arrived at its intended destination.

As Scott clambered out of the train, he was greeted by familiar faces, his team mate Ziggy, Col. Truman, his father, and Doctor K.

"Scott, are you ok?" she said, pulling out a small micro probe and scanning him "Don't budge, I have to check that series Red's bio external defenses haven't been in any way contracted by the energy emissions

"In short, she was looking for creases in your spandex" said Ziggy.

K gave him a scowling look.

"What the heck happened to me in there?" said Scott, "The wormhole went…nuts on me, that have never happened before, I almost ended up somewhere else"

"If it's any comfort, you'd still have been home" said K, "What you saw WAS Corinth"

"Really?"

"Same place, same location, just a different dimension, like the Earth you had just visited" said K, putting away her probe and anxiously patting Scott on the shoulder, "There, erm, clean health bill, or something"

"I'm teaching her all the tricks of being a good examiner. All that's needed now is the lollypops" said Ziggy cheerfully

"But what could have nearly thrown me off course like that?" said Scott

"That's what we aim to discover. While you were gone, we received a group of visitors with technology similar to the inter-dimensional toys that the good Doctor has been tinkering with over the scale of the year" said Truman.

"…Wait, does that mean…did Logan come back? And with friends?" said Scott.

"Three of them have eluded us, we suspect the cartel have them in hiding, but we have one in custody, the individual underwent a physical and bio imprint scan, and there were some…interesting results.…well, you'll have to see for yourself…"

Scott and Truman casually walked away from the parked Train; Ziggy looked at it, transfixed

"Why did Scott go for the ride and not the rest of us?" said Ziggy, "I'd kick tail for a cruise on this"

"And what if you'd been lost to the twin-cast?" said K

"Twin…what?" asked a perplexed Ziggy, trailing off

"I didn't tell either Scott or the Colonel, and I don't intend to tell them until I've had a chance to interrogate the person in custody myself, but the emissions in the temporal tunnel feed were caused by twin-cast buffering, two external dimensions bleeding into one another, think of it like attaching one step to a multi-verse staircase, it takes a tremendous hammering from the top AND the bottom, so far the bottom is unwilling to co-operate, but if _not_ complimented, the maintenance being done on the top will remain unfinished and the tears it's causing will pierce through into other reality, and STAY torn up"

"Why are you dumping this info on me? I'm not exactly wired this way" said Ziggy

"I'm learning to share" said K.


End file.
